Ruby Otrera
Ruby is the main character and narrator of the Frostblood series. She is a Fireblood and an outcast in the Frostblood realm. She is forced to hide her powers. Otherwise, she would be killed or taken to prison. Biography Early Life *Spoilers* Lali Otrera Elatus also known as Ruby was born to an unknown father and Princess Rota who was a descendant of King Tollak, a Fireblood King. As told from Eurus in the book Fireblood, Eurus states that he told the Minax to leave its host, which was the Fire King, to inhabit his younger daughter, Princess Rota who was then expecting a child, Ruby. Day in and day out from the time before she was born Ruby was surrounded by the essence of the Minax. Even her own mother didn't mind who as well was being tender and patient with being possessed by the Minax up till the time Ruby was born which her mother shook the Minax off easily. To Eurus's contempt Ruby's mother soothed Ruby's discontent into patient and her fury to love preventing her darkness from growing. Yet when Eurus was going to get rid of Princess Rota, she quickly fled with an infant Ruby going some place far enough for the Minax to lose any sense of them. Growing up Ruby lived with her mother and grandmother nearby an unknown named Village up in the North. She was taught a little bit on how to use her Fireblood's gift from her grandmother Lucina but was always told from her mother to never practice at all. In which practicing her gift as well as being found out from the explicit heat her skin gives off became a downfall, for it led to soldiers to ransack her village and causing the death of Ruby's mother as well as her incarceration in Blackcreek Prison. Frostblood Fireblood Physical Appearance Ruby has charcoal black hair which her mother says she is lucky to have since most Fireblood's have red hair. She as well dawns infamous amber/golden eyes as well as having skin she deems too sun-kissed for a child from the North. When she was first possessed with the Minax it marked her leaving her heart-shaped mark behind her left ear. Personality Ruby is known throughout most of the series with a fierce and fiery persona. She is a strong female character who has unconsciously accepted many of the false beliefs about herself that were imposed on her by the Frostblood culture. But yet is described from Queen Nalani that she has inherited her mother's passionate and idealistic nature who as well dawns a quick temper. Relationships King Arelius Arkansus/Arcus Arcus and Ruby first met when she was first incarcerated at Blackcreek Prison, in which him and Brother Thistle were planning to set her free and allowing her to reside in their Abby. Arcus and Ruby at first had a cold relationship due to Arcus's cold demeanor, which mainly is the reason why their relationship started off with a lot of snarky remarks and little kind words. Yet through spending more time together and helping her train they soon fall for each other. Later on when Ruby was later taken to the Arena, Ruby prays for the safety of those dear to her especially Arcus. In which later on she finds out of Arcus's "death" she becomes inconsolably angry and saddened. Causing her to show no remorse for when she ends up in the arena with the soldier that killed him. The Frostblood soldier in the arena she's about to fight named Kane actually appeared to be Arcus to which she showed signs of shock and happiness in realizing he had not died. Later on when she is battling with King Rasmus and possessed with the essence of the Minax, Arcus would later attempt in bringing her back and restoring her to her former self. Later on in the second book Ruby had lived among his court in Tempesia and Ruby at first felt a little insecure with their relationship for she always felt Marella was better at his side. Yet when she was recruited by Kai to leave to Sudesia it hurt her to tell Arcus that she was leaving. Reluctantly Arcus then let her go allowing her to travel with Kai and become a Fireblood Master. In which towards later in the book when Queen Nalani was announcing the engagement of Ruby and Kai, Arcus was appeared later hurt and showed resentment towards Ruby due to Ruby and Kai sharing a kiss, sealed the deal. Yet when Arcus was taken in by Queen Nalani, Ruby showed and would do anything in preventing him from getting harm or being sent to the prison. At the start of the book Ruby was at first confused with her relationship with Arcus yet when she saw him at Sudesia she knew she had no profound feelings for Kai. Prince Kai of Isle Tuva/Kai Kai was sent by Queen Nalani to recruit Ruby yet was ordered by Prince Eiko if there were an mistreatment in the Frostblood court to bring her to Sudesia. Kai first met Ruby when she was stuffing herself with pastries at a royal ball in which she after heavy battle she would later agree to go with him. Upon traveling to Sudesia they become really close friends as they prepare for the three trials that await them in order to be Fireblood Masters. In which he opens up to her about his family and his reasons in failing the third trial when he previously took the three trials beforehand. Towards the second trial Kai helps Ruby before she had fallen to lava which later becomes heavily concentrated on from the Fireblood Masters since he wasn't allowed to help Ruby in the first place. Queen Nalani later allows Ruby to pass the second trial and following in the third trial Kai proposes to Ruby to which she accepts only to pass the third trial and to find a way out of this marriage. He relentlessly teases her and gives her the nickname Little bird. Ruby at first was very confused with her relationship with Kai when he proposes because she can't imagine herself tying herself down to anyone, yet it becomes clear to her she truly loves Arcus more later on. She as well shows true care for Kai especially when she was possessed by the essence of the Minax and felt human feeling of not wanting to hurt Kai and ordered Eurus to spare him and take control over Prince Eiko instead. Princess Rota While Ruby was growing up her mother Princess Rota hid her royal heritage by hiding in a sleepy village up in the North. Her and her mother always had constant debates on her Fireblood powers but it was very evident she always had a strong love for her mom. And when her mother was slain by Captain Drake in front of her it felt as if her world had froze, in which later led up to her later avenging her mom by killing Captain Drake when in the arena, leaving her with unreasonable doubts. Even later on in the book Fireblood she finds more of her past and about her mom through Queen Nalani, it gives her this sort of pang feeling left in her chest clearly showing a missing feeling for her late mother. Queen Nalani Upon arriving to Sudesia Ruby had not known that Queen Nalani was her aunt. Their relationship at first mainly was Ruby wanting to show deep respect to the Queen for she wanted to pass the three trials the Queen had set for her in order to become a Fireblood master. Yet more later in the Fireblood book Ruby clearly loses her temper with the Queen marking them to have more of a rocky relationship. Later on in the final trial Queen Nalani is the one who tells Ruby of her royal heritage as well as the next heir to the Sudesian throne. She clearly shows anger when Ruby doubts that they are ever related and nearly harmed her with lava. Yet though there is sign of possession from the Minax in which the Queen orders for a rash a war inorder to avenge the death of the Firebloods who resided in Tempesia. Later though after destroying the throne in which freed the Minax from possessing the Queen. Ruby pleads to her to allow Ruby in find Prince Eiko and Marella with Kai, and Arcus, in which the Queen shows a somber maternal attitude allowing this quest due to the strong wanting return for her husband. Prince Eiko Prince Eiko throughout the book Fireblood was more of her ally throughout. He had helped Ruby in through securing her passing of the second trial and as well letting her pass the third trial with no blood shed. Eiko as well held the book The Creation of Thrones, the one Ruby was looking for in order to destroy the Minax in which the solution was mainly in creating Royal Frostfire. With Ruby's intention of destroying the Minax and Eiko's intention of saving his wife Queen Nalani, they both had skipped the Firemasters ceremony and freed Arcus from prison heading to destroy the throne the Fire Minax was being held in. Yet while possessed with the essence of the Minax Ruby later betrays Prince Eiko in allowing Eurus to take him as mortal host in which presumably he is now lost forever. Marella Marella in the first book was known as Ruby's ally in which she helped Ruby in destroying the throne yet leaving Marella sadden over the death of her love King Rasmus. In which later Ruby is shown to have jealous tendencies whether on Marella's elegance, her relationship with Arcus, or her prowess for strategizing, Marella as well responds with her jealousy towards Ruby over the fact two kings had fawn over. Later on in the book Fireblood, Marella is the host of the Minax possesing even strong Frostblood powers. To which her and Ruby combine being known as "twins". Later on as Ruby defeats the struggling possessive nature of the Minax and later was going to attack Eurus with Kai and Arcus, Marella is later used as a hostage in which Eurus declares he'll snap her neck if they do anything to him. Trivia One day after waking up from a vivid dream about "a girl with powers over fire" the name Ruby jumped into Elly Blake's head.